Dice-Key
by myukiddo
Summary: Apa sih yang diharapkan jika menemukan benda yang tidak saling terkait? Dadu, dan kunci bukanya tidak saling terkait? Apa ada orang iseng? Atau mungkin, bisa saja itu menjadi sebuah tanda teror/TetsuJun/PapaMamaSeidou/warn:ga logic, author kurang piknik


Memangnya apa sih yang diharapkan saat melihat dua benda yang tidak saling melengkapi? Heran, pastinya. Apalagi jika menemukan dua benda itu dalam loker penyimpananmu, seperti yang dialami oleh Isashiki Jun.

Dadu, dan kunci.

Dadu, dan kunci bukanya tidak saling terkait? Apa ada orang iseng yang memasukkan dua benda tersebut ke dalam lokernya? Atau mungkin, bisa saja itu menjadi sebuah tanda teror.

Jun mengangkat dua bahunya, dan membawa dua benda tersebut bersamanya.

* * *

 **Dice-Key**

 **(C)** Myukiddo 2016

* * *

Jun menatap dadu, dan kunci yang ditaruhnya di atas meja. Bibirnya bergerak, menggerutu pelan. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang salah menaruh kunci ke dalam lokernya. Padahal bisa saja kunci yang dipegangnya saat ini merupakan kunci berharga.

Dia tak mau memikirkan bagaimana dadu, juga bisa masuk ke dalam lokernya. Bisa saja itu ulah iseng dari Kominato sulung, yang notabene selalu mengganggunya.

Tunggu...

Jun meringis pelan.

Jika dipikirkan, mungkin saja dadu, dan kunci yang nyasar ke dalam lokernya hanyalah ulah usil Kominato sulung.

Lagian, tidak mungkin juga Tetsu iseng memasukkan dadu, dan kunci ke dalam lokernya. Dan, ia juga yakin, teman-temannya yang lain bukanlah tipikal orang iseng yang memasukkan benda-benda tidak jelas ke dalam lokernya.

Jadi, sudah jelas. Kominato Ryousuke pelakunya.

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Si _Pink_ memasuki kelas. Wajah rubah seperti biasanya, membuatnya susah ditebak.

"Oi, Ryou!"

Sebelah alis Ryousuke terangkat. Agak heran, tumben sekali laki-laki berjulukan _Spitz_ itu langsung memanggilnya.

"Kau yang menaruh dadu, dan kunci ini kan di lokerku!?" Ada nada tak terima di dalamnya.

Ryousuke mengerutkan keningnya. Melihat dadu tersebut, ia mendengus pelan, "Bukan aku, eh, _okaa-san."_

"Siapa yang kau panggil _okaa-san!?_ —oke, lupakan, serius bukan kau yang menaruhnya Ryou?"

Alis sang sulung terangkat, menatap sang wakil kapten Seidou. "Untuk apa?"

"Kupikir kau sedang iseng, atau semacamnya..."

Jun menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali menatap dadu, dan kunci yang masih setia di atas mejanya. Bibirnya mengerucut, sebal.

Bisa-bisanya dia memutar otak hanya karena masalah dua benda berukuran mini yang ditemukannya dalam loker. Dia ingin membuangnya, mungkin saja itu hanya ulah iseng seseorang. Tapi, tidak sedikit kemungkinan dua benda tak berkaitan itu menjadi kode.

Bicara tentang kode, bukankah seharusnya teman-teman setimnya paham betul, bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang mau memikirkan hal-hal rumit?

Tapi bisa jadi, orang yang menaruh dadu dan kunci tersebut bukan teman setimnya.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya, sedikit frustasi. Bisa-bisanya dia frustasi masalah dadu, dan kunci. Sungguh, tidak lucu.

Ryousuke mendengus pelan, ia melirik sang Kapten yang mulai duduk di kursinya. "Kau menyebalkan, ya," bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

Jun memutar matanya, saat menemukan sepucuk surat dalam lokernya. Lagi, dan, lagi dadu, dan kunci tersebut muncul kembali di lokernya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha melupakan dadu, dan kunci itu ketika bertanya pada rekan satu timnya. Dan, hasilnya nihil, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Ia meremas kertas yang bertuliskan; _kuharap kau segera menemukan maknanya;_ ia senang mendapatkan surat dari orang yang kini bermain petak-umpat dengannya. Tapi tidak, ketika melihat kertas itu bukanlah berisi tulisan tangan. Membuatnya semakin memutar otak.

Jun, mendengus geli. Lalu kembali merapihkan kertas yang sudah lecek tersebut. Membacanya secara perlahan.

Dari surat ini, jelas sekali, dadu, dan kunci itu bukanlah hasil iseng seseorang.

"Jun?"

Laki-laki bermarga Isashiki itu menoleh, dan mendapati sang Kapten tepat berdiri di sebelahnya.

Jun nyaris lupa. Dia tidak bertanya sama sekali dengan Tetsu mengenai dadu, dan kunci yang ditemukannya.

Ia membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya kembali. Entah kenapa ada rasa ragu untuk bertanya pada Tetsu.

"Tidak masuk kelas?" suara Tetsu memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah, ya..." Jun menutup lokernya. Dan membuang kertas surat yang ditemukannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Lalu, mengekor Tetsu dari belakang.

.

.

.

" _Dice, key..._ "

Jun langsung menoleh, ia nyaris bersemu merah. Namun tidak jadi, ketika melihat adik kelasnya yang bermata empat yang muncul disebelahnya.

Mungkin dia salah dengar, tidak mungkin Miyuki Kazuya mengatakan _daisuki_ kepadanya. Lagipula, dia tidak mau jadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang.

"Wow, _just_ wow!" Miyuki mendengus geli, membuat Jun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang memberimu dadu, dan kunci, Jun- _senpai?"_

Jun memutar matanya. "Jika aku tahu, aku lebih baik langsung bertanya padanya. Apa maksud dadu, dan kunci ini!"

Miyuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Jelas sekali, siapa sih orang yang suka dengan pesan yang rumit seperti itu, jika bukan dia. Dia menepuk pundak Jun pelan. "Coba kau ucapkan dalam bahasa Inggris secara berulang-ulang, mungkin kau akan menemukan maknanya."

Sebelah alis Jun terangkat, menatap Miyuki dengan tatapan, 'kau-yakin-?'

"Coba saja. _Jaa,_ Jun- _senpai~"_

Jun menatap Miyuki yang kini menjahili Sawamura. Agak ragu, namun ia tetap mengikuti saran dari adik kelasnya.

" _Dice, key, dice, key, dice, key..."_ Jun mendengus pelan, _"Daisuki?"_

Jun menoleh, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Kurasa itu ulahmu!"

Sang kapten mengulum senyum, "Ya, dan kau berhasil memecahkannya meski dengan bantuan Miyuki."

 _ **End**_

* * *

A/N : dice dibacanya dais, dan key dibacanya kei, kalo digabung jadi ;daiskei—jadi mirip kaya pelafalan _daisuki._

Kepikiran ide beginian pas ngobrol sama temen, "Coba deh lo inggrisin dadu kunci." Dari dia jadi kepikiran buat ini.

Serius sih, ini Cuma buat hiburan aja, dan buat pemuas dahaga saya yang kekurangan asupan MamaPapa Seidou.

* * *

 **Yogyakarta, 07 Juni 2016. 08:44**


End file.
